Collection de n'importe quoi
by Ariani Lee
Summary: 10: Final Fantasy VII - Crime contre l'humanité
1. Homophonie

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

**Disclaimer** : Parce que je suis incapable d'écrire un vrai portnawak, mais que parfois il m'arrive des petites idées, je crée ce recueil de drabbles. Tout peut arriver, je vous préviens !

Comme il peut arriver que ces idées se produisent pendant que je corrige ou que je parle sur MSN, j'ajoute une ligne « Collab » si nécessaire.

**Genre** : Humour, je crois.

**Collab** : Lyly (u)

**Fandoms** : Kingdom Hearts, Gundam Wings

**Personnages** : Heero et Duo, Axel et Roxas

_**Homophonie**_

Xudo courait à travers l'Illusiocitadelle en hurlant.

- ROXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! (ndla : _prononcer « Roxie »)_

Roxas, qui passait par là en compagnie de son fidèle coéquipier, se retourna et lui jeta un regard, sourcil haussé :

- Plaît-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Y a que moi qu'ai le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! Intervint Axel.

- Mais ta gueule, c'est même pas vrai, protesta Roxas en devenant rouge comme une pivoine et en envoyant un coup de coude dans le bide du rouquin.

Et Xudo de répondre :

- Ah mais nan, on est des nouveaux en fait. Je cherche mon pote, et lui, c'est Roxeeh…

- Ahhhhhhhh… okay, répondit Axel.

Le simili aux longs cheveux nattés engagea la conversation avec ses nouveaux collègues, au grand soulagement dudit Roxeeh qui, caché derrière le coin d'un autre couloir, l'arête du nez pincée entre le pouce et l'index, se demandait s'il arriverait à se tuer s'il sautait de cette terrasse où on avait une si belle vue sur la Lune…

**Voilà. Je suis pas fan de Gundam mais… bon, je me comprends. Je m'étais cassé la tête à trouver des noms de simili pour Duo et Heero dans une review laissé sur une fic que je corrige (voir profil de Lyly u – hop ! placement de produit****) et puis une idée de génie lui est venue, j'ai répondu, et voilà le résultat (un peu arrangé quand même).**

**Prochain drabble, uniquement KH cette fois : Une blague de mauvais goût et un combat de potentiels transsexuels. **


	2. Ce qu'ils ne diront jamais

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. Ces extraits sont ce que j'avais proposé sur le forum KHII, topic « 1000 phrases que Sora ne dira jamais ». On avait un peu dévié du sujet.

**Genre** : Humour, je crois.

**Fandom** : Kingdom Hearts

**Personnages** : Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Sora, Xigbar, Luxord, Saïx, Vexen, Larxene

**Dédicace: **A Black Cat XD, une de mes « filles » (comprenez : celles que je corrige), car le « néophyte numéro huit » est d'elle )

_**Ce qu'ils ne diront jamais (en tout cas y a peu de chances…)**_

Sora (_à Roxas_) : Rends-moi mes clés !

o0o0o0o0o

Demyx (_hurle en pleurant_) : Je sais pas nageeeeeeeeeeer !

o0o0o0o0o

Axel : Aiiiiiie putain !

Roxas (_inquiet_) : Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Axel : J'me suis brûlé… ;-;

Roxas : O.O

o0o0o0o0o

Axel : T'as du feu ?

o0o0o0o0o

Xemnas, à Saïx : T'es mal luné?  
>(<em><strong>ndla :<strong>_ _notez déjà le niveau hypersubtil du jeu de mots et ensuite ça va encore augmenter...) _  
>Xigbar (<em>derrière<em>) : Nan, c'est la marée lunaire!  
>Demyx : Ça veut dire quoi?<br>Axel : Qu'il a ses règles, glandu.  
>Saïx : C'est pas moi qu'ai un nom de fille, LEA.<br>Axel : T'es sûr ? ISA ?  
>Zexion : Et c'est reparti...<br>_SHLING! _  
>Vexen : Néophyte numéro 8, tu es prié de regarder où tu lances !<br>Luxord : Je parie sur la flamboyante Lea !  
>Larxène : 500 munnies sur Isa-belle !<br>Luxord : Tenu !  
>Axel et Saïx : VOS GUEULES !<p> 


	3. L'aspirateur

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

**Disclaimer** : Le concept appartient à Lyly u mais pour la première fois, c'est moi qui m'y attaque!

**Genre** : Humour, je crois.

**Collab** : Lyly (u) plus qu'un petit peu

**Fandoms** : Kingdom Hearts

**Personnages** : Axel, Roxas

Vous avez suivi (ou pas), en bonus de mes thèmes AkuRoku (oui je sais je devrais m'y remettre), les aventures de Pyrochouchou (ou plutôt les **més**aventures de sa famille ), de charmantes petites vignettes racontant les problèmes de pyromanie d'un Axel enfant.

Vous aviez aimé. Maintenant Pyrochouchou a grandi, il est devenu adolescent. Et ça s'est pas arrangé avec la puberté et les hormones…

Je replace dans son contexte pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les autres. Tout a commencé avec une histoire de cookies… ***Sbam!*** … Bon, bref. Roxas est le grand frère d'Axel dans ces drabbles. Et leur mère, Dieu la bénisse, n'est que le produit de notre imagination.

Et voila, une intro plus longue que le texte, une!

_**Le Retour de Pyrochouchou**__** : L'aspirateur**_

Quartier résidentiel. Bon, c'est pas Wisteria Lane non plus, mais même genre : jolies maisons, jardinets bien entretenus et clôtures peintes en blanc. L'endroit respire le calme, le ciel est d'un bleu serein, la route poudroie et les petit zoziaux font piou-pi-

-_** RAAAAAAAAAAAAH !****!**_

Un bruit impressionnant. Quelque chose qui ressemble à un puissant « _WOOOOOSH !_ ». Et puis plus rien.

_Trois heures plus tard…_

Roxas sentit l'odeur de brûlé alors qu'il était à 20 mètres de chez lui – et sans pour autant avoir vu le plumet de fumée qui s'échappait d'une des fenêtres du premier. La force de l'habitude… Il examina la maison en s'en approchant, de l'extérieur elle semblait intacte, mais la fumée provenait de la chambre d'Axel.

Le rez-de-chaussée n'avait subi aucun dommage, ce que Roxas pouvait voir du couloir du premier non plus. Soupirant, il largua ses affaires dans le vestibule puant les plumes cramées (cela signifiait que le lit d'Axel devait être au nombre des victimes à déplorer… Roxas le savait, qu'il aurait fallu lui acheter un sommier en métal…) et entra dans le salon où il trouva son pyromane de petit frère assis sur le divan, en pleine déconfiture.

- T'as pas cramé la queue du chat cette fois ? Demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet de le voir aussi abattu – en général il s'accommodait fort bien de ses bêtises.

Le rouquin leva vers lui ses yeux verts.

- Pilou est dans le jardin, il va très bien.

Roxas soupira. Tant qu'y'a du chat, y'a de l'espoir…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, cette fois ? Demanda-t-il, (très) las.

Axel se redressa aussitôt, l'air irrité.

- Tu as déjà remarqué… quand tu passes l'aspirateur ? Tu fais ton sol et tu finis par plus voir aucune saleté. Et même si tu aspires pendant des heures, au bout d'un moment à force de voir le sol net du moindre poil, plus une miette ou un grain de poussière, tu débranches l'appareil, tu rentres le fil et _au moment __**précis**_ où tu soulèves l'aspirateur pour le ranger…

- Axel, doucement, y'a ton T-shirt qui crame, là…

Le rouquin baissa les yeux sur ses épaules où le tissu gris, de fait, noircissait et fumait. Il poussa un juron et enleva son T-shirt. Qu'il jeta sur le carrelage.

- Quand tu vas pour ranger cette saloperie d'aspirateur, donc. C'est TOUJOURS à ce moment-là qu'il y a un mouton qui vient te narguer, là où il était pas une seconde avant, une putain de bordel de foutue boule de poils de sa mère la p –

- Axel, le _divan_ ! Et puis ton vocabulaire, quoi ! Tu passes trop de temps avec Reno. Aaaaaahhhhh !

Je suggère une petite pause parce que je me doute que vous avez du mal à suivre. Reno est le petit ami d'Axel, mais c'est encore tout récent et c'est « un secret » ( ce qui veut dire que tout le monde le sait mais leur laisse croire l'inverse… faut comprendre aussi, ils ont quinze ans. C'est mignon). À l'évocation de ce prénom si spécial, notre jeune pyromane (qui était déjà en train de mettre le feu au coussin du canapé ) s'était enflammé, littéralement, manquant de peu de rendre son frère chauve.

Un instant passé à taper sur les coussins plus tard, Roxas s'y laissa retomber en se grillant une fesse et disant :

- Donc – aïe ! - si j'ai bien compris, t'as sinistré ta chambre parce qu'un mouton te faisait la nique ?

Les mains entortillées dans le dos, Axel se dandinait, dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, regardant le sol et marmonnant :

- Brglmbmouicéssagnemegnerlmb….

Roxas poussa un profond soupir puis sortit son téléphone en souriant.

- Allez, c'est pas grave… l'assurance incendie de maman est à l'épreuve des balles…

Ce soir-là, il fut décidé qu'Axel était interdit de ménage.

Ce soir-là, couché dans son lit, Roxas écoutait la respiration régulière et sereine de son petit frère, endormi sur un matelas par terre (c'est pas parce qu'il fait du feu que c'est bon pour lui de dormir dans la suie et la cendre), et se demanda brièvement si ne le faisait pas _vraiment_ exprès, de temps en temps.


	4. Homo Homini Zombius Est

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

**Disclaimer** : Les lettres de menaces, lancers de couteaux et autres coups de shotgun doivent être adressés aux studios KOEI et Capcom. Merci de votre compréhension.

**Genre** : Humour, je crois.

**Collab** : Mon homme (Voici ce qui arrive quand on se couche pas avant quatre heures du matin le soir où on a acheté le dernier DW en date… mais non, n'ayez pas peur !)

**Fandoms** : Dynasty Warriors, Resident Evil

**Personnages** : Sun Jian

**Spéciale dédicace à Epsylon **qui trippe sur les zombies. Je n'ai pas oublié ton prompt )

_**Homo homini zombius est**_

_**Ou**_

_**L'homme est un zombie pour l'homme, journal de bord de la bataille de la Porte de Si Shui**_

**Sun Jian** a vaincu 150 ennemis.

Le moral de l'unité commandée par **Sun Quan** est au beau fixe.

Suite au manque de nourriture, le moral des troupes est au plus bas.

Les troupes ont commencé à s'entretuer.

Les troupes ont commencé à s'entredévorer.

Une de vos unités s'est transformée en zombie.

Les troupes ont commencé à se zombifier.

Les zombies ont mangé le cerveau du général adverse.

Victoire du Wu.

Vous êtes désormais le seul être humain sain du champ de bataille.

…

Victoire du Virus T

**Moralité : **_Nourris tes soldats, sans quoi tes soldats se nourriront de toi. _


	5. Xemnas, je suis ton père!

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété des Studios Square Enix (et Nomura même pas foutu de les exploiter pour nous sortir un KHIII, grmbl…) et ceux de Star Wars sont à George Lucas (qui lui, a fait du beau boulot, au moins).

**Genre** : Humour

**Fandoms** : Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars

**Personnages** : Xemnas et Dark Vador

**Introduction (comme pour les aventures de Pyrochouchou, il s'agit d'une série):** Chers lecteurs, on cherche à vous faire croire que les mondes de Kingdom Hearts sont limités au seul univers de Disney. Mensonges que cela ! Ces fourbes de développeurs – et plus particulièrement Tetsuya Nomura qui a démontré sa suprématie dans la fourberie et nous faisant poireauter _**depuis 4 ANS **_pour KH III sans même une annonce – essayent de vous rouler dans la farine ! Voici la vérité !

**Les dossiers secrets, fichier n° 1 **

_« Xemnas, je suis ton père ! »_

Non mais _sérieusement_, d'où vous croyez qu'il sort ses armes, Xemnas ? Des aérolames, qu'ils appellent ça, c'est ce qu'on voudrait nous faire croire mais qui est dupe ! _Tout le monde_ sait que ce sont des sabres laser ! Et je vais vous le prouver…

Il y a longtemps, dans une galaxie très lointaine… à deux sauts dans l'hyperespace du système que nous connaissons bien – le Système Disney, donc – se trouve le Système de la Fédération Galactique qui est infiniment plus imposant. Si vous avez les bases nécessaires en Histoire je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer qui est le mec qui fait des bruits pneumatiques en respirant et qui se balade dans un vaisseau en forme de grosse boule noire, vous savez qui c'est.

Le premier qui dit « Lord Casque Noir » je lui fais un gros câlin parce qu'il ou elle a vu _Spaceballs_, également connu sous le nom de « La Folle Histoire de l'Espace », la parodie de Star Wars la plus marrante de tous les temps. Retrouvez la princesse Vespa, le pirate Yop Solo et son fidèle compagnon mi-homme mi-chien Beûrk, le grand sage Yaourt, et je m'éloigne du sujet.

Revenons en à Vader – car c'est son nom, ça fait des dizaines d'années que tout le monde l'écorche, le pauvre. Et vous allez découvrir pourquoi.

Darth Vader, au temps des débuts de la construction de l'Etoile Noire, pensait souvent à ses enfants perdus, Luke et Leia. Il avait encore le cœur relativement tendre à l'époque, pas encore totalement submergé par la Force Obscure. Il aurait voulu trouver un défouloir pour sa fibre paternelle contrariée. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'un bébé – d'abord, il n'aurait pas su s'en occuper et ensuite il lui aurait plus que probablement foutu les jetons et l'aurait fait mourir de peur. Il était donc plongé dans le marasme.

À l'autre bout du Système déboula à ce moment-là un jeune homme au teint hâlé, aux yeux cuivrés et aux cheveux argentés. C'était Xemnas, même s'il ne s'appelait pas encore comme ça. Xehanort venait de perdre son cœur dans les Ténèbres et de donner naissance à un Sans-Cœur nommé Ansem – vous connaissez vos Classiques, je vais pas vous la refaire en entier. Il avait été éjecté du Système Disney par une distorsion des Ténèbres au moment de la perte de son cœur.

À sa naissance, donc, le Simili Xemnas qui s'auto baptisa ainsi presqu'aussitôt après sa prise de conscience, se retrouva dans un monde qui était le siège d'un Ordre de Chevaliers : les Jedi.

Xemnas erra un peu en ville et observant son environnement, trouva super classe ces guerriers qui manipulaient des épées de lumière et maniaient la psychokinésie. Il n'eut rien de plus pressé que de courir se présenter au Conseil pour demander à devenir Padawan.

Bien sûr, il se fit éjecter comme un malpropre tant son absence de cœur les fit flipper, sans parler de son âme déjà rongée par les Ténèbres. Il s'enfuit donc. Il n'avait pas encore, dans son corps tout neuf, la force d'ouvrir un Couloir des Ténèbres suffisamment solide pour passer d'un système à l'autre, aussi erra-t-il un long moment parmi les mondes de la Fédération.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rencontrèrent.

Vader fut aussitôt séduit pour la noirceur de cette âme qui n'aurait même pas besoin d'un coup de pouce pour basculer vers le Côté Obscur de la Force tellement elle était déjà pourrie, et aussi par le fait que Xemnas était seul et perdu, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait le prendre sous son aile (de corbeau) et le modeler à son image comme il l'aurait fait d'un fils. Et en plus, pas besoin de passer par l'étape couches/biberons/nuits infernales. Le top du top pour le général de l'Empereur.

Xemnas, lui, fut conquis par cette opportunité d'apprendre à maîtriser la Force qu'il avait enviée aux Chevalier Jedi mais en mal, cela l'aiderait à utiliser les Ténèbres. Il fut également béat d'admiration devant les trois épées de lumière de son nouveau maître, qu'il trouvait si classieux qu'il en pouvait plus. Car à l'époque, Vader se servait de trois sabres et sans même le tenir en mains : il les manipulait grâce à la Force. Et en plus elles étaient rouges !

C'étaient donc deux âmes qui s'étaient trouvées, chacune prête à combler parfaitement les attentes de l'autre. Tout aurait pu bien se passer si seulement…

Xemnas n'en avait rien à carrer de son maître et père adoptif, il s'en tapait même tellement qu'il n'apprit jamais à prononcer son nom correctement. Vader, qui lui l'aimait vraiment comme un fils, ne l'avait jamais repris là-dessus et les gens, à force de l'entendre se faire appeler Dark Vador, crurent que c'était son vrai nom et prirent le pli.

Xemnas n'avait pas de cœur, alors une nuit, quelques mois plus tard, il s'introduisit dans la chambre de son maître, lui chourava deux de ses sabres lasers et repartit comme un voleur – qu'il était, d'ailleurs - dans le Système Disney, abandonnant celui qui avait tant fait pour lui sans même un regard en arrière. Il rebaptisa ses armes si mal acquises des aérolames et kiffa comme un malade son pouvoir acquis sur le Néant grâce à la Force Obscure.

Ainsi Darth Vader resta Dark Vador et ne se battit désormais plus qu'avec un sabre laser. Il aurait pu s'en faire faire de nouveaux, bien sûr, mais il laissa les choses en l'état pour se souvenir de ne plus jamais écouter son cœur.

Xemnas, lui, fonda l'Organisation XIII en pompant beaucoup sur ce qu'il avait vu de l'Empire du Côté Obscur. Il se nomma lui-même le Supérieur et ne dit jamais à personne qu'il avait été pendant un bon moment l'apprenti d'un Sith connu dans tout l'Univers sous un nom déformé par lui, car le temps ne s'écoulant pas pareil entre les systèmes, ses acolytes ne s'étaient point aperçus de son absence.

Et ça, chers lecteurs, c'est L'histoire, la vraie ! Voici ce que les studios Square Enix essayent de vous cacher !

À bientôt pour le fichier numéro 2 !


	6. KH Facts I

**Auteur : **Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture : **Shangreela

**Rating : T** (Pour langage et thèmes abordés)

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Squaresoft/Square Enix et Disney (sauf Chuck Norris, car Chuck Norris n'appartient à personne, même pas à lui-même).

**Résumé : **Vous connaissez les Chuck Norris Facts, je vous présente les…

**Note:** Je suis toujours en hiatus. Mais j'avais envie de partager ça avec vous (je fais la liste pour le II en ce moment) pour fêter une petit évènement: j'ai avancé dans la suite de _Cœurs Déjà Pris_.

**KINGDOM HEARTS FACTS**

J'ai recommencé les KH y a pas longtemps et j'ai noté ça au fur et à mesure du jeu. Ceux-ci me sont venus en jouant à KH premier du nom, et je continue avec le deuxième (j'en suis à la Tour mystérieuse et j'en ai déjà 13 ^^)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**1: Riku, c'est un peu le Chuck Norris des Îles du Destin. **

**2 : Ansem le Sage, c'était un putain de bon pédagogue. **_Il y a tellement à apprendre, et toi tu ne comprends rien... Un effort inutile. Celui qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre._ (Cf : son best-seller intermondial, « Comment ruiner la scolarité d'un enfant en vingt-quatre mots maximum ».)

**3 : Si les souris parlaient, la faculté d'adaptation qui caractérise l'espèce humaine nous rendrait tous sourds en deux générations. **

**4 : Les techniciens GUMMI parlent un dialecte qu'eux seuls comprennent. **

**5 : L'importance d'un personnage est proportionnelle à la taille de ses pieds. **

**6 : Anakin Skywalker disait la même chose. **Pas vrai, Riku ?

**7 : Pour activer ou faire fonctionner quelque chose, il faut taper dessus. **Ce phénomène est connu sous le nom de « réflexe de l'homme des cavernes ».

**8: Dégrader les biens publics est encouragé, et le vandalisme récompensé. **Parce que oui, démolir des étals, des caisses en bois et des poteries et mettre le feu partout pour ouvrir des portes ou se frayer un chemin, hé ben, ça paye! (Pauvre jeunesse... )**  
><strong>

**9: Lors d'un combat contre un boss humain, le niveau de difficulté est déterminé par le volume de la chevelure de l'adversaire. **Voir spécimens représentatifs: Vexen, Saïx, Xaldin, Leon, Sephiroth, Axel… **  
><strong>

**10: Faites gaffe aux boîtes aux lettres, elles bouffent le courrier. **

**11: Il faut trouver Riku.  
><strong>

**12: Il faut trouver Mickey.  
><strong>

**13: Il faut trouver Kairi.  
><strong>

**14: Qui trouve garde. **Même si "qui" a trouvé un truc dans une armoire fermée à clé, dans une chambre au premier étage d'une maison habitée par unefamille de licornes vertes.

**15: On voit pas bien à quoi ça leur sert, mais les Sans-Coeur sont pétés de thunes. **Et on va pas s'en plaindre. **  
><strong>

**16: Il s'appelle Léon.  
><strong>

**17: La Keyblade est le porte-poisse ultime. **"Où que tu sois ils t'attaqueront." CQFD

**18: Si des documents ont une quelconque utilité, alors ils sont dispersés aux quatre coins de l'univers. **Exemples: les rapports d'Ansem, les rapports secrets d'Ansem, les rapports de Xehanort, les diapositives de Jane, les pages déchirées...**  
><strong>

**19: Donald est un super héros: 2D Duck **(mais chut!)**  
><strong>

**20: Pour acquérir le respect d'une personne, lui témoigner son affection ou lui prouver son estime, il faut lui foutre sur la gueule. **"Réflexe de l'homme des cavernes" Bis.

**21: Les boutons de porte sont narcoleptiques.  
><strong>

**22: Cid Highwind est un trafiquant de pièces détachées.  
><strong>

**23: Règle numéro 23 - Les faunes ne savent pas compter. **Mais ils aiment beaucoup les chiffres. **  
><strong>

**24: Si c'est petit, mignon, mais que ce n'est PAS un Mog, alors ça va vous emmerder. **CF petites merdes chiantes (liste non-exhaustive) : Porcinet, Winnie l'Ourson*, Yuna, Rikku et Paine,

**25: Coco Lapin est la réincarnation d'Adolf Hitler. **Vu ce qu'il endure, c'est clair qu'il doit payer pour des saloperies qu'il a commises dans une de ses vies antérieures (jamais vu un aussi mauvais karma que celui de ce pauvre lièvre...)

**26: Winnie l'Ourson devrait être mis en état d'arrestation. **Puis être jugé et condamné pour les chefs d'accusation suivants: racket, abus de confiance, cruauté envers les animaux, incivisme.

**27: Ou être envoyé en institution psychiatrique pour traiter l'affection mentale rare et grave dont il souffre. **Le Mal de Winnie l'Ourson (également connu sous le nom de "Syndrome du Connard Sans-Gêne") se manifeste à travers les symptômes suivants : égoïsme forcené, nombrilisme absolu, boulimie, absence totale de respect pour la propriété, le travail ou l'intimité des autres.

**28: Pinocchio est l'enfant le plus mal élevé des mondes. **Il n'est pas seulement menteur et désobéissant, c'est aussi un sale gosse impertinent, kleptomane et qui suit des inconnus. Bravo Gepetto !

**29: Porteur de la Keyblade est un synonyme pour "larbin universel". **Se balader avec la Clé c'est comme de porter un T-shirt disant: "Allez-y, demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez. Je suis atteint d'une affection rarissime qui me force à faire tout ce qu'on me dit, avec le sourire, et m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit d'autres tant que je n'ai pas fini, ce qui me rend extrêmement efficace."

**30 : Plus une personne a le cœur pur, plus elle est niaise.** A contrario, les gens qui font preuve d'intelligence et ne foncent pas droit devant sont de sournois suppôts des Ténèbres.

**31 : L'architecte qui a dessiné les plans d'Agrabah avait complètement abusé de la beuh locale et c'était de la bonne. **Les portes à trois mètres de hauteur pour anticiper ça va bien cinq minutes, mais quand c'est tous les bâtiments…

**32 : Tidus a un frère jumeau. **Si, si ! Même qu'il est à Traverse, près de la boîte aux lettres du Premier Quartier.

**33 : Sora est schizophrène. **Un gars qui entend une voix familière dans sa tête, vous appelleriez ça comment, vous ?

**34 : Tigrou prend du speed. **Ou du crack, quand il est à court…

**35 : Un manteau en peau de dalmatien, c'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. **En tout cas, moi, je trouve que ça peut se reconsidérer quand après leur avoir ramené pas moins de 99 cabots dispersés dans tout l'univers, jusques et y compris dans la gueule puante d'un cachalot cosmique, ils t'offrent une collection complète de blocs pour un jeu de construction de MERDE qui vont servir à RIEN puisque de toute façon c'est la FIN DU JEU et que j'ai JAMAIS FOUTREMENT COMPRIS COMMENT CA FONCTIONNE !

**36 : Boire du jus de carotte, c'est la cure d'amaigrissement la plus connue qui soit. **Bravo et merci à Coco Lapin grâce à qui le fléau de l'obésité ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

**37 : Les hiboux sont d'horribles mêle-tout.**

**38 : Les Sans-cœurs ne sont PAS des animaux de compagnie. **N'est-ce pas, Jack ?

**39 : Donald et Dingo ne sont jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux. **

* Censé être mignon serait sans doute plus juste.


	7. Si c'est du steak de cheval noyé

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Lyly u

**Disclaimer:** Le cheval appartient à Bethesda Softwork

**Fandom :** The Elder's Scroll – Oblivion

**Collab :** L'idée m'est venue du petit comic de Flock, que je vous conseille d'ailleurs de lire !

**Note: **Ce n'est pas la seule idée de euh… d'intolérance à l'eau que j'ai. Il y en aura d'autres, sans doute.

**Si c'est du steak de cheval noyé, j'en veux bien!**

Mettez vous en situation.

Vous êtes un chevalier, vous êtes relativement lourd et plutôt lent. Vous tronchez du gobelin et de l'orque depuis dix heures, vous avez laborieusement amassé cinq cent neuf pièces d'or. Vous arrivez en vue d'une ville, vous êtes soulagé. Vous vous demandez comment vous allez dépenser vos sous durement gagnés. Vous auriez bien besoin de passer une nuit à l'auberge, de vous offrir une nouvelle arme, de l'équipement – parce que vous vous trimballez toujours votre armure du début du jeu – et de renouveler votre stock de potions. Mais alors que vous remontez la rue principale, voilà que vous tombez devant l'échoppe d'un maréchal-ferrant. Vous êtes frappé par la lumière de la révélation, tel Saint-Paul sur le Chemin de Damas. Ça semble évident, tout à coup : un cheval ! Voilà ce qu'il vous faut ! Ça vous permettra de rejoindre plus rapidement les endroits où vous désirez vous rendre, d'esquiver certains combats plus facilement qu'en étant à pied – rappelez-vous, vous n'êtes pas prêt de gagner une compétition de cent mètres, loin s'en faut, et il pourra transporter une partie de votre équipement. Vous entrez.

Le prix d'un cheval passable vous laisse sonné aussi sûrement qu'un coup de massue. Une monture plus l'équipement rudimentaire – selle, mors, bride, harnachement de base – vous coûterait cinq cent pièce d'or, c'est-à-dire quasiment tout ce que vous avez. Vous réfléchissez très longuement, décidez que finalement, c'est le meilleur investissement possible. Vous concluez l'affaire et partez sur votre canasson, heureux comme un roi et fier comme un paon. Vous avez l'estomac vide et vous portez toujours votre armure de péquenot mais vous vous voyez déjà fendant campagne et bois, arpentant les routes avec votre fidèle destrier tel un preux paladin au temps des grandes légendes !

Vous lançant dans une grande envolée lyrique et héroïque, vous galopez droit devant, plein de fougue, les cheveux au vent et l'épée brandie, la crinière de votre cheval tout juste acquis claquant majestueusement (et vous fouettant la gueule au passage mais vous vous en cognez : vous êtes un valeureux héros, mordieu !).

Et là, c'est le drame.

Tout à coup, devant vous, une rivière. Emporté par votre élan, vous ne parvenez pas à freiner à temps et vous vous enfoncez dans l'eau. Pire, vous coulez à pic ! Impossible de faire avancer davantage votre monture. Qui se noie. Crachant et toussant, vous parvenez à vous sortir de l'eau en rampant, à moitié mort. Ça ne pourrait pas être pire…

…En fait si, et ça ne loupe pas. En haut de votre écran, un petit, tout petit, insignifiant temps de chargement vous signale que la sauvegarde automatique s'est effectuée.

C'est le genre d'aventures dont vous auriez préféré ne pas être le héros. Là, soit vous balancez votre manette contre votre écran de rage, soit vous éteignez la console et décidez de faire autre chose, soit vous changez de jeu et jurez que jamais on ne vous y reprendra (ou tout du moins pas avant une semaine). Ou alors, vous êtes un adepte fervent de la méditation zazen, vos chakras sont super ouverts et vous prenez la chose philosophiquement. Car après tout, les martyrs ont un excellent karma ! Vous avez perdu dix heures de jeu, un cheval et tout votre blé, mais peut-être, dans une autre vie, accéderez-vous au Nirvana…


	8. Lea

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** Les paroles de la chanson « Léa » ont été écrite par Louise Attaque, moi j'ai juste adapté le truc parce que je trouvais ça fun x)

**Rating :** Aucun

**Personnages :** Lea

**LEA**

_Lea  
>Il est pas terroriste, Il est pas anti-terroriste<br>Il est pas intégriste, Il est pas seul sur terre  
>Il est pas commode, non Il est pas comme Aude<br>Il est pas froid, Il est pas chaud pour nu réaliste  
>Il est pas créditeur<br>Il est pas méchant, mais putain qu'est ce qu'Il est chiant_

_Lea  
>Il est pas intérimaire, Il est pas comme mon père<br>Il est passager, Il est pacifiste,  
>Il est pas d'accord, Il est passionné<br>Il est pas fut-fut, Il est pathétique, Il aime pas tous mes tics  
>Il est pas solitaire, Il est pas solidaire, Il est paresseux<br>Il est pas réciproque, Il est pas en cloque  
>Il est pas d'la région PACA, Il a qu'à s'envoler<em>

_Lea  
>Il est parisien, Il est pas présentable,<br>Il est pas beau mais, Il est pas moche non plus,  
>Il est pas à gauche, Il est pas à droite,<br>Il est pas maladroit_

_Lea  
>Il est pas terroriste, Il est pas anti-terroriste<br>Il est pas beau mais, Il est pas moche non plus  
>Il est pas toujours drôle, Il est pas libre<br>Il est patenté, Il est paternaliste  
>Il est pas inspiré, Il est patient<br>Il est pasticheur, Il est pas cible, Il fait pas la politique_

_Lea  
>Il est parisien, Il est pas présentable,<br>Il est pas beau mais, Il est pas moche non plus,  
>Il est pas à gauche, Il est pas à droite,<br>Il est pas maladroit_

_Il l'a pas volé, Il passing-shot  
>Il est passe-temps, Il est pas stable<br>Il est passable, Il est pas partout  
>Il dit qu'Il partira où Il est même pas venu<br>Il est partisan, Il est pas, pas, pas sortable  
>Et ça j'vous l'ai pas, pas déjà dit ?<br>Qu'Il est parisien, Il est parisien  
>Il est pas terroriste, Il est pas terroriste<em>

_Lea  
>Il est parisien, Il est pas présentable,<br>Il est pas beau mais, Il est pas moche non plus,  
>Il est pas à gauche, Il est pas à droite,<br>Il est pas maladroit_


	9. KH Facts II

**Auteur : **Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture : **Shangreela

**Rating : T** (Pour langage et thèmes abordés)

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Squaresoft/Square Enix et Disney

**Résumé : **Vous connaissez les Chuck Norris Facts. Après les Kingdom Hearts Facts, voici les…

* * *

><p><strong>KINGDOM HEARTS II FACTS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1 : Seifer a un humour de merde.<strong> Mais il a un joli nombril.

**2 : Les types qui ont fait le doublage en VF détestaient Roxas.** Non, parce que pour moi, Roxas (en tout cas sa voix Française) est mort au moment où il a prononcé ces mots : « Je te hais plus que tout ».

**3 : Le skateboard est le moyen de transport le plus cool du monde.**

**4 : Les facteurs se font des couilles en or.**

**5 : Roxas est né sur un camion citerne. **Parce que des jambes aussi arquées, j'ai jamais vu ça que chez un seul autre mec, et c'était Lucky Luke. Et _oui_, De an Winchester. Mais ça passe mieux, chez lui.

**6 : Roxas est schizophrène. **Non seulement il entend des voix, mais en plus elles se servent de lui pour taper la discute entre elles…

**7 : Ansem le sage est un sadique étroit d'esprit. **

**8 : Roxas est un boulet.** Vous voyez une autre manière de désigner un type qui, en cinq petites journées, réussit quand même à cumuler les exploits suivants : jeter un bâton à la tronche d'un type qui lui avait rien fait, en pleine rue et en regardant même pas où il lance, vexer son meilleur ami en oubliant une promesse faite l'avant-veille, perdre 5 000 munnies et un cristal souvenir, et tomber du haut d'une tour ? (Et à briser le non-cœur de son _**vrai**_ meilleur ami)

**9 : Raijin n'est jamais allé à l'école.** En tout cas, il ne sait pas compter. Un ancêtre faune, peut-être ?

**10 : Sora n'a aucun sens pratique**. 5 000 munnies. **CINQ MILLE MUNNIES**. Ce demeuré se balade pendant tout le jeu avec une petite fortune en poche, qu'on lui a gracieusement offerte en plus, et il s'en sert JAMAIS. C'est vrai que c'est _tellement_ plus amusant de passer deux heures à farmer des Sans-coeur pour en accumuler deux cent. Parce qu'en plus, bien sûr, quand Sora distribue le courrier Rue de la Gare, ON LE PAYE PAS, lui ! (_c.f.: KH Fact n°29_)

**11 : Il faut retrouver Riku.** Encore.

**12 : Tout ça, c'est la faute de Zexion.** Voir le Rapport Secret d'Ansem n°2, paragraphe 3.

**13 : Yen Sid est héroïnomane**. Non, parce que les pupilles rétractées en tête d'épingle à ce point-là, j'avais plus vu ça depuis Jared Leto dans dans _Requiem For A Dream._

**14 : La seule Claymore valable qu'ait jamais vu la Forteresse Oubliée, c'est l'épée de Saïx**. Parce que bon, même dans la soluce officielle du jeu, il est marqué noir sur blanc que c'est plus encombrant qu'autre chose. (_Page 94, paragraphe « La Citadelle Assiégée_ »)

**15 : Les Chinois sont un peuple de misogynes**. A partir du moment où tu bannis sous peine de mort la personne qui vient de sauver tes miches et celles de tes hommes sous prétexte que c'est une femme, et que _tout le monde_ trouve ça tout à fait normal, je pense que le féminisme à encore de beaux jours devant lui.

**16 : Demyx est une énigme.** Un Simili qui arrive à être à la fois méchant, gentil, lâche, désespéré, résigné, fâché, vexé, fan de David Bowie, et hyper difficile à battre, mais à être dans le même temps reconnu par tous comme étant un boulet, ça force le respect.

**17 : Hadès est cool**. Attends, le Dieu des Enfers c'est un gothique avec le crâne en feu*, quoi. Trop hype !

**18 : MONTE SUR LE DOS DE L'HYDRE !** Ben oui... il faut... monter... sur... le dos... de l'Hydre. Des fois qu'il y en aurait parmi vous qui seraient sourds et n'auraient pas été au courant. Les mecs, si vous êtes là, sachez que vous avez de la chance.

**19 : Les ronces, c'est le Mal.** C'est la Reine Minnie qui l'a dit, donc on la croit.

**20 : Maléfique ferait bien d'aller dans une agence immobilière**. Elle économiserait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Et puis, si elle est fauchée, elle pourra toujours piquer la bourse de Sora, hein... Il s'en sert pas de toute façon.

**21 : Mickey est soit un grand paranoïaque, soit phobique des tremblements de terre. **Pourquoi, sinon, pour l'amour du diable, TOUS ses meubles seraient-ils fixés _dans_ les murs ?

**22 : Les pirates sont cheatés.**

**23 : La princesse Jasmine a une relation conflictuelle avec son père.** Parce cette fille, soit elle est en fugue et elle passe tout son temps libre à traîner dans les rues, soit c'est le sultan qui la fout dehors. Bah. La crise d'adolescence, sans doute.

**24 : Des filles qui choisiraient de suivre le chien plutôt qu'Axel, ça existe. **

**25 : Christmas Town n'est pas épargnée par le fléau de la délinquance juvénile. **Dans une ville peuplée de lutins, le traîneau du Père Noël est garé derrière une grille « fermée pour qu'il ne puisse pas être volé ». Sic.

**26 : Riku était un gosse cruel.** C'est quand même lui qui a dit à Sora que le Père Noël n'existait pas.

**27 : Il faut trouver Kaïri.** Encore... Merci, Axel ! Elle a le syndrome d'Athéna, c'est pas possible...

**28 : Il ne pleut jamais à la Cité du Crépuscule.** Ou alors Hayner, Pence et Olette sont inondés dès qu'il y a une averse. Ben oui, y a pas de toit, au Repaire, juste une charpente.

**29 : Nomura, à un moment ou à un autre, a perdu un pari, joué à « gage ou vérité » et choisi le gage ou pris de l'extasy. **Faut bien ça pouvoir avoir osé faire dire à un personnage de RPG : « On ne peut pas entrer sans raison ». (Remarque de Sora quand il refuse d'aller dans le Manoir de la Cité du Crépuscule – non mais oh, c'est dans les Dix Commandements du RPG : on peut entrer partout et se servir sans problème.)

**30 : Les manteaux de l'Organisation XIII ne protègent pas seulement des Ténèbres : ils ont aussi des portes dans la Quatrième Dimension dans les capuches !** Sinon, faudra m'expliquer où Axel range ses cheveux. Et Xaldin. Entre autres.

**31 : Belle est la meilleure**. Non mais trop _badass_ quoi : la nana c'est une Princesse de Cœur, mais elle se _défend_! Elle attend pas bêtement qu'on vole à son secours. Elle avait pas dû lire le script…

**32 : La cour du Château de la Bête sert de place des fêtes en cas de kermesse dans les villages avoisinants. **Ou alors je sais pas à quoi sert la super sono qui est installée là.

**33 : Les Simili ont peut-être pas de cœur, mais ils ont une âme !** c.f. : Rapport Secret d'Ansem n°6

**34 : Cloud est un gros je-m'en-foutiste qui pense qu'à sa gueule. J**e cite : « Peu m'importe le devenir de ce monde. Vous ou les autres trouverez bien quelque chose. »

**35 : Jiminy Cricket est un putain de sadique.** C'est un psychopathe, franchement. Le collage d'affiches en 30 secondes. La course en tapis volant à Agrabah. La _Coupe Hadès Paradoxe_. Alors c'est raffiné, oui, mais c'est quand même un tordu.

**36 : Luxord est gay.** Ou en tout cas il fait très bien semblant : cheveux blond péroxydé : check ! Voix de minet (doublage Français) : check ! Boucles d'oreille : combo check ! CQFD

**37 : Xaldin est le fils caché de la Bëte.** Ou son frère. Ou un lointain cousin, mais y a quelque chose : la pilosité ne trompe pas.

**38 : Xemnas est un geek. **En réalité, il est super fan de _Star_ _Wars_. En fait, il se fait appeler le Supérieur parce que bon, l'Empereur c'aurait quand même été vachement flag', surtout que ses armes, les « aérolames », sont carrément des sabres laser. Et il a fondé une Citadelle qui pourrait avoir été assemblée avec des pièces détachées du Falcon Millenium.

**39 : On peut être borgne **_**et**_** sniper.** Si, si, j'vous jure !

**40 : Saïx est carrément flippant.** D'ailleurs c'est même pour ça qu'ils ont pas osé lui donner le titre qu'il méritait à la base : le Connard Lunaire. (Ou le Frigide Lunaire, c'était bien aussi…) Il faisait trop peur à tout le monde.

**41: Un jour, il faudra que quelqu'un se décide à retirer à Stitch son ukulélé.**

* Kingdom Paf, Isthun


	10. Crime contre l'humanité

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Collab et bétalecture :** Shangreela

**Fandom :** Final Fantasy VII

**Note :** NaNoWriMo 2012

Crime contre l'humanité

- Reno, tu fais vraiment une montagne de rien du tout !

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Comment tu peux appeler ça « rien du tout » ?

- Ce sont des dommages collatéraux, Reno, ça arrive tous les jours. Ce sont des détails !

- **DES DETAILS !** Espèce de monstre !

- Mais Reno…

- Nan ! J'veux pas l'savoir !

- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute !

- C'est la mienne, peut-être ?!

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais la bombe n'a pas été posée correctement !

- Hé ben t'as qu'à tenir tes employés ! Merde, Rufus, tu te rends compte que tu l'as _détruit_ ? Tu pouvais pas faire péter une autre partie de la ville ?

- J'ai pas fait exprès ! J'avais donné des coordonnées précises, mais ils se sont trompés de cinq mètres. J'avais été _précis_ !

- Ouais, ben ça règle pas le problème !

- Maiiiiiiiiis !

- Il y a des choses qui ne se remplacent pas, des choses qui n'ont pas de prix !

- Puisque je te dis que j'avais expressément veillé à ce que l'explosion ne touche pas ce secteur ! Alors tu peux pas m'en vouloir, parce que oui, je sais c'est dur, mais j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour éviter que ça se produise !

- Putain tu fais chier, Rufus... Merde ! C'était ma pizzeria préférée…


End file.
